


The Shot Of Our Love

by amithegamer1



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Model, artist, photographer, singer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1
Summary: A smau and fanfic au where Ava is a photographer/videographer and Sara is an actress/model and she needs to the photographer to her shoot a video/photo so she went to Ava for help...
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 9





	The Shot Of Our Love

Coming soon...


End file.
